Our objective is to collaborate in the development of a Comprehensive Cancer Patient Data System with other Comprehensive Cancer Centers, and in particular implement the uniform abstracting and coding system at the UCLA Hospitals and Clinics, and at the UCLA Campus at Harbor General Hospital. In addition, our goal is to propose studies on the ways that a Comprehensive Cancer Patient Data System can be used to advance clinical and epidemiological research, to propose additions and deletions to this Data System, and the propose report formats to be used.